


First Try

by clearpurity2



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearpurity2/pseuds/clearpurity2
Summary: Time to take your first step into something more.Breaking through that barrier.(was in the mood for some fluff aha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	First Try

She could feel the warmth radiating off her body, her breath in small bursts to indicate her nerves. They’ve been this close plenty of times before, personal space never being an issue...at least until now.

They’ve been on dates, held hands, slept in the same bed and even took baths together. Then again, baths have gotten slightly more awkward thanks to their new step but they were adjusting. There were new ways Hibiki saw her body; every blemish on her skin, the way her wavy hair draped against her shoulders and tickled her skin with every movement she made.

It was all so alluring.

The urge to press her fingers gently into her skin, make her prints known and embedded onto her was high...but there was another imprint she was more enticed about and yet it was the hardest.

_‘Does she even want this? What if she feels uncomfortable? Even worse, what if my breath stinks?! Can she even smell it? Wait, why am I thinking this?!’_

Her lips trembled, her mouth already feeling dry, before Miku’s voice brought her back.

“Hibiki...”

Whenever she spoke her name, it sent chills throughout her body. It...felt different compared to anyone else saying her name. Miku’s hand grazed her cheek while the other gripped Hibiki’s hand tighter as she took the step to break that space.

Once their lips connected, it felt electrifying.

It’s as if every single moment played through her head over and over again, building up to this moment.

Supporting her through rehab.

Welcoming her back home with open arms.

Standing up for her back in junior high when it was easier for her to leave and avoid her.

Aiding her through school and her new Gear lifestyle.

And even if there were bumps along the way, she was still here. And what is it that Hibiki has done for her?

Nothing could amount to Miku’s accomplishments and support.

She needed to do better.  
 _‘I **have** to do better.’_

Even this prize, this kiss, felt undeserving. But almost as if she could read her mind, Miku slowly pulled away, their lips close enough to touch. It was a simple kiss on paper, but so much happiness, pain, gratitude and...love came from it.

“...I don’t deserve you...”  
Miku spoke in a whisper, shocking Hibiki.  
“...we feel the same way...”

“B-But Miku, you—“

She interrupted her with another brief kiss, Hibiki feeling like she stole her breath away. Once she backed away again, Miku shook her head.

“We have our reasons for feeling the way we do...but despite that, we love each other...right? And now that we’re together, we can figure out our problems together...”

Miku’s hand went from her cheek to the back of Hibiki’s neck, drawing their faces closer once again.

“...until we both believe we are deserving.”

Figuring it out together. They were never alone, since they’ve always had each other, but this was different. It’s as if they unlocked something new, reached a point in their relationship that they couldn’t go back from...but was also hard to cross in the first place.

Hibiki wrapped her arms around Miku, pulling her in for a hug but her lips grazed Miku’s bare shoulder with brief kisses.

“H-Hibiki?”

The satisfaction of feeling Miku shiver under her lips was overwhelming but instead of continuing, she spoke again.

“...Kohinata Miku is my sunshine. It’s the warmest when I’m by her side. It’s always been that way, and it always will be. But...”

Hibiki pulled back to look at Miku directly, giving her a smile as her fingers stroked Miku’s cheek.

“...I hope this time, I’ll be able to keep you shining.”

There was silence for what felt like ages, and for a second, Hibiki thought her words weren’t enough...or maybe even too corny. But soon Miku covered her face, the blush evident even through her hands.

“M-Miku? Sorry! Was that too much?!”  
“Y-You help me shine all the time!” Miku spoke immediately in response.

“Even before all this, I-I was motivated by you to be better, and I’m still striving for that...but mostly for myself.”  
Eventually Miku removed her hands to look at her directly.

“I want to be someone I’m proud of, someone satisfied with herself. And maybe then I will...worry how others feel about me...”

She glanced away.

“Sounds selfish of me...”

Hibiki smiled, gently guiding Miku’s head back in her direction.

“Not selfish at all. We both...have to work on accepting certain parts of ourselves, taking the time to learn and get better. And while we do that...we can help each other along the way. You see things in me that I don’t see...”

She brought their lips closer once again, that body heat never leaving the atmosphere.

“...and I see things in you that _you_ don’t see.”

This time, it was her turn to break the space, taking initiative to kiss her. Miku didn’t waste time in returning the gesture, Hibiki feeling her hands guide down to her hips to keep her in place.

Now that they finally broke that threshold, how would they handle it?

Then again, it’s always been there, hasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere, primarily because I always imagined Hibiki and Miku's first kiss to be...intimate? I always felt like they would take a bit to cross that line, despite being so comfortable in touching each other.
> 
> Because once their relationship changes into romantic, everything carries a new meaning/has more impact; sharing the same bed, taking baths, even holding hands (in my opinion). So for them to finally kiss, regardless of how it's done, feels like a grand moment and I felt the actual urge to do that for once, even if it's small and a standalone.
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
